From A Distant Land
by Gryffindork101
Summary: Based on the Disney movie Pocahontas. It's 1607 and Katniss is living in Native America but her world is turned upside-down when a group of British settlers land there, including Captain Peeta Mellark. AU Everlark. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

**From A Distant Land**

**Summary-Based on the Disney movie Pocahontas. It's 1607 and Katniss is living in Native America but her world is turned upside-down when a group of British settlers land there including Captain Peeta Mellark. AU Everlark.**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE MOVIE POCAHONTAS**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Peeta's POV**

I make my way along the path towards the ship. As usual the area is packed with the friends or family of the family of the sailors. My family isn't here. This doesn't surprise me. My two older brothers are in the army,my mother _hates_ me and my father died a few years ago so he couldn't come even if he wanted to.

Today me and the crew he heading out to The New World, the voyage is lead by Govenor Snow who is one of the richest men in London.

I see Thom and Bristol are already on board along with another man who I don't know, when I get closer I hear the man say

"Is that Peeta Mellark"

"Thats him" confirms Thom

"Captain Peeta Mellark! I've heard some amazing stories about him" says the man in awe

"Are you coming on this voyage too?"asks Bristol

"Of course he is you half-wit" says Thom

I chose this moment to get on deck on and introduce myself to the man

"Captain Peeta Mellark" I say

"Daurius" says the man

We all turn our attention to the street bellow as a carriage pulls up and a man who must be Snow walks up on deck, he's small and thin with paper white hair. He passes us without even glancing my way and makes his way to his cabin.

When the ship sets off there are shout of goodbyes and waving. The majority of the crew wave back,but since I have no-one to wave to I stare at the sea wonder what this voyage will hold.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

**Still Peeta's POV**

The rain pours down as the storm rocks the ship as we try to regain control.I try pulling up the sails. Then I hear the sound of cracking wood and Darius is shouting"Peeta get down here the the cannons are breaking loose!" I quickly jump down onto the deck and run over to Darius and say "Don't worry Daurius, we'll get it tied off".Then from somewhere above me someone shouts "Say your prayers men!". Then another huge wave crashes onto the deck "Daurius watch it!" I scream but its to late as the wave washes over the cannon I manage to hang onto the rope but Daurius is flung into the sea.

"HELP!" He screams

"Man overboard" yells Bristol

"HELP HELP!" Yells Daurius

Since no-one is trying to help him I try a long rope around my waist and jump into the water

"Mellark!" shouts Thom

"Are you crazy" yells Bristol

I don't listen I only focus on Daurius.

When I reach him I say gasping "Hold on Darius I've got you" I still have hold of the rope with one hand and once I have a-hold of Daurius, the men heave us back on deck.

"There my lucky lads" say Thom

Daurius starts coughing up sea water and I say "We'll that was refreshing". Some raps blankets around us and Bristol says "Well done Mellark".

Then I hear thunder clapping and I see Snow has arrived on deck along with a small boy who's holding an umbrella above him."Trouble on deck" he says

"Govenor Snow" says Darius

"Daurius fell over-board, sir" I explain

"Thank heavens he's been sucscessfuly retrieved, well done Mellark"says Snow sounding bored

"Thank you sir" I say

"Don't loose heart men before long we reach New World and remember what awaits us freedom, prosperity, the adventure of our lives, your the finest crew England has offer, and nothing not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way, carry on men!" Says Snow

Snow and the boy walk off while the men cheer.

"This new worlds gonna be great, Peeta I'm gonna get a pile of gold build me a big house and if anyone tries to stop me I'lll blast him" says Daurius

"What do you think the New World will like" says Daurius

"I don't know Daurius, I've been to a lot of places what makes me think this one will be any different" I say

**A/N REVEIW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who faverated, followed and reviewed this story your AWSOME!**

**and by the way I have changed my penname to 'we-prefer-the-term-castor'**

**Before we begin let me explain something**

**Sorry but Prim won't be in this story, Mrs Everdeen died but Katniss's dad is alive and Madge is Katniss's best friend except she has black hair and grey eyes**

**Anyway onto**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Meanwhile in Native America

* * *

No-one's POV

The shell horns blew to announce the return of our men. By the time the boats had reached the land a large crowd had gathered around the edge. As the chief stepped out, men, women and children ran and greeted one-another with tight embraces and kisses. The chief smiled then he saw an old friend of his Beete,

"Cham-ah-wing-gap-o" said Beete

"E-wee-ne-to Beete, its good to be home" said the Chief then he turned to address the crowd

"Chesk-cham-ay, the Massawomecks are defeated with the help from our brothers, our villages are safe again"

There were loud cheers from the crowd

"Your return has brought much joy to the village, look at all the smiling faces" said Beete

"Yes but there's one smiling face I don't see, where is my daughter?" asked the Chief

"You know Katniss she has your spirit" said Beete

* * *

Katniss's POV

"Katniss!" yells Madge your father's back come down here"

I run toward the path down the cliff, but I decided to take the easier way and dive off of the cliff into the water below.

"No! Not that...way" says Madge

When I reach the water I plunge into it

"Show off" says Madge

"Katniss?, Katniss?, are you alright" says Madge now slightly scared

"Well, you better be alright because I'm not coming in after" I flip the boat over "You!" she yells

Her head pops up underneath, she coughs a little before saying,

"Don't you think we're getting a little old for these games?", I splash her to snap her out of it then we both laugh and splash each other.

This goes on for several minutes before I say

"Help me turn this thing over", we do then Madge asks

"What were you doing up-there?"

"Thinking" I answer

"About the dream again? have you figured it out yet?" asks Madge

"I know it means something, I just don't know what" I say

"You should ask your father about it" says Madge

"Maybe I should, come on lets get going" I say and we row off

* * *

When we reach the centre of the village my father is in full swing

"faced a determined enemy. The battle lasted from the rising if the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage but none as bravely as Gale, he has proven himself to be one of the bravest warriors"

"Oh he is _so_ handsome" says Madge

"I especially love the smile" I say sarcastically as the man has no smile at all, in fact I doubt he ever will

then I here my father say

"Destroying every enemy in his path, tonight we shall feast in his honour"

There are many cheers and whoops from the spectator then everyone goes back to their usual business

I run to my father and hug him

"My daughter" he says

"Wing-gap-o, Father" I say

"Seeing you gives me great joy" he says

"I'm so glad you've come home safely" I say

My father put his arm around me and says

"Come with me we have much to talk about, I want to hear about everything you've been doing". My father and I walk into our house

"Father, for many nights now I've been having a very strange dream, I think its telling me something's about to happen, something exciting" I say

"Yes, something exciting _is_ about to happen" he says

"Really? what is it?" I ask

"Gale has asked to seek your hand in marriage" he says

"Marry Gale?" I say

"I told him it would make my heart soar" my father says

I force I smile and say

"Buts he's so... serious"

"My daughter, Gale will make a fine husband, he is loyal and strong and he will build you a good house with strong walls, with him you will be safe from harm" my father says

"Father, I think my dream's are pointing me down another path" I say

"This is the right path for you" says my father

"Katniss come with me, you are the daughter of the chief it is time to take your place among our people, even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river" he says

He pulls something out of his pocket, on closer examination I see its a blue necklace with some kind of rock attached to it

"Your mother wore this for our wedding, it was her dream that you would wear it at your own" he says

My mother died when I was two, I can't really remember her much but she was the love of my father's life. He misses her a lot.

He put it around my neck and smiles

"It suits you" he says

* * *

_He wants me to be steady like the river but its not steady at all. _I think

I decided to row down the river to seek advice from my friend Mags

When I reach her house I here her say

"Is that my Katniss"

"Mags I need to talk to you" I say

She appears and users me inside

"Good morning, child I was hoping you'd visit today" She says kindly she gasps when she sees the necklace and says

"Why your mothers necklace"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. My father wants me to marry Gale" I say

"Gale? but he's so serious" she says

"I know. My father thinks its the right path for me. But lately I've been having this dream I think its-" Mags cuts me off

"Oh a dream lets here all about it"

"Well, I'm running through the woods, and then right there in front if me is an arrow. As I look at it starts to spin" I explain

"A spinning arrow. How unusual" says Mags

"Yes and it spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops" I say

"Hmm, well it seems to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path" says Mags

"But Mags what is my path? how am I ever going to find it?" I ask

She chuckles

"Your mother asked me the very same question" says Mags

"She did? What did you tell her" I ask

" I told her to listen, all around you are spirits child, they live in the earth, the water, the sky if you listen they will guide you" she says

A breeze begins to blow through her open window

"I hear the wind" I say

"Yes what is it telling you?" asks Mags

"I don't understand" I say confused

"It saying somethings coming, strange clouds?" I say

I race out the door and climb a nearby tree,

"What do you see?" asks Mags

I see clouds except they're straight and lower down that normal

"Clouds. strange clouds" I say

* * *

**And those 'strange clouds' happen to be the sails of England's ship**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**REVEIW PLEASE**

**love**

**Mel xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who faverated, followed or reviewed your all EPIC!**

**I have to say I'm really surprised people so many people have reviewed this story so far this fic has 12 REVEIWS and its only been 2 chapters. I just wanna say THANK YOU!**

**Oh and Wiggins is Snow's personal assistant**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE MOVIE 'POCAHONTAS'**

**Anyway let us move onto**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

On the ship, in Gonvenor Snow's Cabin

* * *

No-one's POV

"Look at it Wiggins,an entire new world chock full of gold just waiting for me" said Snow

"And scores of adventures waiting for us" said Wiggins

"Do you think we'll meet some savages" asked Wiggins

"If we do, we shall be sure to give them a proper English greeting" said Snow

"Ooh, gift baskets" said Wiggins holding two gift baskets in his arms

"And he came so highly recommended" said Snow as he pulled out a map

Snow sat down at his desk just as the door opened and Peeta Mellark came in

"It's perfect Governor, the waters deep enough we can pull right up to shore" said Peeta

"Very well then give the order" replied Snow

"Already done sir I've got a crew assembled and they're ready to go" said Peeta

"About the natives I'm counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don't disrupt our mission" said Snow

"Alright" said Peeta

"Right that'll be all, Mellark there's a good man" said Snow

Once Peeta had closed the door Snow said bitterly

"The men like Mellark don't they?, I've never been a... popular man"

"I like you" said Wiggins

"And don't think I don't know what those back stabbers at court say about me" said Snow

"Oh yes, all that talk about you being a pathetic social climber who's failed at every-" said Wiggins but Snow cut him off

"I'm very well aware that this is my last chance for glory. But mark my words Wiggins when King James sees the gold these peasants unearth success will be mine.. at last"

* * *

Peeta's POV

"It's incredible" says Bristol

"And its all ours, I've never seen anything like it" says Darius in amazement

"It could look like Snow's knickers for all I care as long as I can get off this stinking boat" says Thom dropping a rope ladder down of the ship and into the small boat down-below

"Come on men we didn't come all this way just to look at it" I say as we all climb into the small boat and we row off

As we row down the river I hear birds chirping and animals howling.

When we reach land I decide to climb a large rock "To get a better view" I tell Darius when he asks

* * *

Katniss's POV

I see the man more closely now, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, I think he's about to spot me when this racoon jumps out of nowhere and hits his ankles with a thud.

"Hey!" says the man, when he sees the racoon he says

"Well, your a strange looking fellow."

"Are you hungry?" he asks holding up something "Here you go it's a biscuit, it's food. Well sort of" he says handing it to the racoon,

The racoon seems to love it, due to the fact he shoves it in his mouth.

"You like it, eh?.Try eating it for four months straight" he says

The racoon, most likely seeing me waves the biscuit at me.

"You got a friend back there?" he asks, he walks forward to my hiding place when I hear another man call

"Peeta, you better get down here. The Governor's coming ashore"

"All right, all right. I'm leaving" says Peeta

* * *

Meanwhile in the village

* * *

No-Ones POV

"Did you see their skin?"

"They have hair on their faces like dogs"

"My brothers, we must know more about these visitors" said the Cheif "Beete what do you see?" asked the chief

Beete walked over to the smoking fire and said

"Num-pe-naum-un. These men are not like us but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun and weapons that spout fire and thunder. They prowl the earth like ravenous wolves, consuming everything in there path"

"Great chief, I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Massawomecks" said Gale

"Gale, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy. But these pale visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river and observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay"

* * *

By the river

* * *

Peeta's POV

"Captain Mellark, it seems I've selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight" says Snow

"Just because you don't see them, doesn't mean they're not out there, sir" I say

"Well then, perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm?" replies Snow

"If there are any Indians out there, I'll find them" I say and walk away.

* * *

No-One's POV

As soon as Peeta was out of ear-shot Snow said to the men

"Now gentlemen, to work, you men, get the ship unloaded. You men build the fort"

"Yes sir" said the men he had instructed

"The rest of you, break out the shovels. It's time to start digging" said Snow

"Digging?" said Bristol and Thom in unison

"Of course. Lets not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World. Gold! Mountains of it" said Snow as he pulled out a map

"Why for years they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources but now.." Snow then stabbed the map with his jewel-incrusted sword "It's our turn"

* * *

Peeta's POV

When I get deeper into the woods I come across a small waterfall and a pool of water beside it. I splash my face, but just I am holding the second batch in my hands, I sense that I am not alone. I quickly hide behind some rocks and arm my gun and when I am sure whatever it is, is closer I jump out my hiding place to see a girl.

The most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life.

She has dark straight hair that's tied back in braid and striking silver eyes that shine like stars, she looks about my age.

I put down my gun and take a step closer to her. But she runs away

"No! Wait Please" I say

I run after her, I see she is getting in a boat

"Please!, don't run off. Its all right. I'm not going to hurt you" I say

"Here,let me help you out of there" I say holding out my hand

"Mat-ta-que-nat-o-rath" she says

"You don't understand a word I'm saying do you?" I say

"It's alright" I say my hand still stretched out to her

She takes my hand and I help her out of the boat

"Who are you?" I ask

"Katniss." she says

"What? What did you say" I ask

"My name is Katniss" she says

"I'm Peeta Mellark" I say

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**love Order of the Mockingjays**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who either Faverated, Followed or Reviewed your all AWSOME**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE MOVIE 'POCAHONTAS'**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

By the lake

* * *

No-one's POV

The sailors had been working for several hours and the area was now littered with holes, each at least 5ft deep. Snow walked around inspecting them, he of course didn't help.

Snow walked over to Darius still in his hole

"Found anything yet?" he asked

"Nothing but rocks and dirt, sir" said Darius

"Um, how long are we going to keep digging like this... sir" asked Bristol

"Aye. We're slaving away busting our backs day and night for-" said Thom but Snow cut him off saying pointedly

"For King and country. I know, I know and I share your fatigue" Snow took a bit out of a chicken leg he was holding before he called "Wiggins?"

"Coming" said Wiggins

"Dispose of this" said Snow handing him the chicken leg

Wiggins threw the chicken at the forest hoping some kind of animal would eat it.

But it landed near one of the Indian's, who was hiding along with some other men behind some bushes.

The Indian who it had landed near look up and Snow saw him and yelled

"Savages! Its an ambush Arm yourselves"

"Make sure every man has a musket. Shoot" ordered Snow

Darius tripped over a log and accidently fired, the bullet went between snows legs and landed in a barrel of water. The water spilled out of the hole.

"THEM YOU IDIOT!" screamed Snow

Meanwhile Bristol, Thom and some other men where already firing at the Indians, they shoot back with their arrows.

"Where's that blasted Mellark when I need him" shouted Snow

Snow also armed with his gun fired, the shoot went right into an Indian's thigh.

The man fell back in pain

"Namontack!" said Gale in alarm he picked Namotack up and said to the others "Back to the village"

The English cheered loudly as Gale, Namotack and the others ran away

"Shut up. Shut up you fools. They'll be back!" said Snow

"Everyone back to camp. Get the rest of the cannons ashore and finish building the fort!" ordered Snow

"Aye, Governor" said Thom

"And you" said Snow pointing at Darius "Learn to use that thing properly. A man's not a man unless he knows how to shoot"

* * *

In the village

* * *

No-Ones POV

The Chief looked at Namotack in shock and said angrily

"These beasts invade our shores... and now this"

"This wound is strange to me" said Beete

"We will fight this enemy but we cannot do it alone. Gale send messengers to every village in our nation. We will call in our brothers to help us fight." said the Chief

The chief then walked through the door to address the crowd and said

"These white men are dangerous, no one is to go near them"

* * *

In the forest

* * *

Peeta's POV

"Its called a helmet" I say pointing to the helmet in her hands

"Helmet" she repeats

"So, uh... what river is this?" I ask

"Qui-yough-co-hannock" she answers

"You have the most unusual names here. -yough-co-hannock. Katniss" I say

"You have most unusual name too, Peeta Mellark" she says

Then that racoon from earlier just into my bag looking for biscuits "Hey!" I say pulling him out

"Is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?" I ask

"No" says Katniss

I hold my hand out for the racoon, Katniss looks at me suspiciously

"It's 's just a handshake. Here let me show you" I say and hold my hand out to her

"Nothings happening" she says

"Uh, no, no. I need your hand first" I say she holds it out to me and I shake it

"It's how we say hello" I say

"This is how we say hello" says Katniss, she stands up and moves her arm in a circle saying

"Wing-ga-po"

"Wing-ga-po" I repeat copying her actions

"And how we say goodbye A-nah" she says

"I like hello better" I say

Then that racoon delves into my bag and pulls out my compass and runs up a tree

"Hey!" yells Katniss

"It's alright he can keep it, call it a gift" I say

"What was that" asks Katniss

"My compass" I say

"Compass?" she asks

"It tells you how to find your way when you get lost. But its alright. I'll get another one in London" I say

"London? Is that your village?" asks Katniss

"Yes. It's a very big village" I say

"What's it like?" asks Katniss

"Well it's got streets filled with carriages, bridges over the rivers... and buildings as tall as trees" I say

"I'd like to see those things" say Katniss

"You will" I say

"How?" asks Katniss

"We're going to build them here. We'll show you people how to use this land properly how to make the most of it" I say

"The most of it?" asks Katniss confused

"Yes" I say "We'll build roads and decent houses and-" but Katniss cuts me off

"Our houses are fine" says Katniss angrily

"You think that only because you don't know any better" I say

"W-wait a minuet. Don't take that the wrong way" I say

"Wait!, there's so much we can teach you, we've improved the lives of hundreds of savages all over the world" I say

"Savages!" she yells, she walks over to her boat

"Uh, not that your a savage " I add

"Just my people" says Katniss

"No. Listen" I say

"That's not what I meant let me explain" I say holding onto the front of the boat

"Let go!" she shouts

"No. I'm not letting you leave" I say

She stands up in her boat and jumps up onto a branch above us.

I climb up as well still trying to explain

"Wait savage is just a word a term for people who are uncivilised"

"Like me" says Katniss

"Well, when I say uncivilized what I mean is, is-" I say before falling out of the tree

Katniss comes out of the tree, helps me up and says

"What you mean is not like you"

The next few hours she shows me all the most beautiful things in her world and I realise I have got to stop Snow from cutting it down

How I will do so, is an un-answered question

* * *

**REVEIW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed you all EPIC!**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE MOVIE 'POCAHONTAS'**

**This chapter takes place a few days after Katniss and Peeta met**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

By the lake

* * *

No-one's POV

Rain poured down turning the soil into mud. But the English were still working hard.

Thom, Bristol, Darius and Peeta were pushing up the last piece of the wall surrounding the fort.

"All right! This one's ready to hoist" said Thom

"Two on each side" said Bristol. The four men took their places, Bristol then shouted "Ready now. Push!"

"Watch it. It's slippery" said Bristol

"Come on, lads" said Thom "Its only a little picket fence"

Once the wall was in position Darius said

"That'll keep everything out, eh, Peeta?"

Peeta didn't answer

"Something wrong Peeta?" asked Darius

"What?" said a slightly annoyed Peeta

"You've been awfully quiet the last few days" said Darius

"Oh, he's just mad he missed out on all the action." dismissed Bristol

"Ah, don't worry Peeta you'll get your chance to deal with the Indians" said Darius

"Yeah, we'll take care of them like we did last time, eh ,mates" said Bristol

Then Bristol picked up his pick-axe and held the wooded end over his shoulder like a gun, he began to sing "_We shot ourselves an injun or maybe two or three_"

"Alright, you howling nutter get to work!" ordered Thom

"Come on Thom, its just a little fun" said Bristol

"Oh sure, we're having loads of fun, right?" said Thom sarcastically "Look at us! No gold, no food. While Snow sits up in his tent all day, happy as a clam"

* * *

In Snow's tent

* * *

"I am doomed" said Snow in despair "I should be wallowing in riches by now and I haven't found so much as a speck!, it's got to be around here somewhere. Where could it be?"

Snow looked at his map "I've mined forests and hills and the swamps and nothing! Why can't I find it? What am I over looking?"

Wiggins then came in groaning with an arrow through his head

Snow gasped

"I-I" said Wiggins he then took the arrow of his head and Snow found it was a broken arrow glued to a headband it wasn't real "I made it myself" said Wiggins proudly

Snow snatched up the arrow "Take that silly—" then he gasped staring at the tip of the arrow "Of course. The Indians." "Wiggins, why do you think those insolent heathens attacked us?" asked Snow impatiently

"Because we invaded their land and cut down their trees and dug up their earth?" answered Wiggins

"It's the gold! They have it and they don't want us to take it from them. Well, I'll just have to take it by force then, won't I?" said Snow with a murderous look in his eyes. He then went outside

By the lake

"You there" he said pointing to Thom and Bristol who were sitting beside one of the holes barely able to keep their eyes open. "Where's Captain Mellark" he demanded

"Well he's... gone" said Bristol

"Aye. Your singing must of scared him off" said Thom

"Well, then, go get him for heavens sake" ordered Snow

"What if we run into the Indians?" asked Bristol

"That's what guns are for." Said an irritated Snow "Now arm yourself and get moving"

* * *

The next morning

* * *

In a corn field

* * *

Katniss's POV

I try and gather corn. The warriors will arrive soon, so me and Madge were given instructions to prepare.

I wonder what will happen to Peeta if my people and his go to war. Surely he will die. I wish I could warn him somehow.

I sigh because I know I'll probably never see him again.

"Katniss" says my father as he navigates his way to me "You should be inside the village"

"We'll be alright. We're gathering food for when the warriors arrive" says Madge

"Don't go far. Now is not the time to be running off" warns my father

"Yes father" I say

My father then smiles "When I see you wear that necklace, you look just like your mother"

I miss my mother even though I hardly remember her I just have a fuzzy memory of a golden light like the sun. "I miss her" I say

"But she is still with us. Whenever the wind moves through the trees, I feel her presence. Our people look up to her for wisdom and strength. Someday, they will look to you as well" says my father

"I would be honoured by that" I reply

"You shouldn't be out here alone. I'll send for Gale" says my father, then he leaves. As soon as he is out of earshot Madge says

"Alright, what is it?"

"What?" I say

"Your hiding something" she says

"I'm not hiding anything" I say defensively

"Katniss, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone" says Madge

Just then Peeta appears through the corn stalks. Madge gasps "Katniss look!" Peeta sees me now and is walking towards me. "It's one of them. I'm going to get-"I cover Madge's mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Peeta

"I had to see you again." Says Peeta

"Katniss!" I hear Gale's voice in the distance but its getting closer

"Please, don't say anything" I tell Madge

I take Peeta's hand, "Quick this way!" I say and lead him through the field

"But-"says Madge.

No-one's POV

Almost seconds after Katniss and Peeta had gone Gale found Madge and asked

"Madge, have you seen Katniss?"

"I-I haven't seen her" said Madge picking some corn

"Katniss can't keep running off. It's dangerous out there. Tell her that, she listens to you" said Gale then he walked off

Madge rolled her eyes "Huh, sure she doses"

* * *

At Mag's house

* * *

Peeta's POV

"This place is incredible" I say admiring the large trees that are around "And to think we came all this way just to dig it up for gold".

"Gold? What's gold?" asks Katniss

"Its yellow, it comes out of the ground, its really valuable" I explain

"Oh! Here, we have lots of it" says Katniss she holds up some corn "Gold." She says

I chuckle "No. Gold is... this" I say holding up a coin I found in my pocket

"Hmm. There's nothing like that around here" says Katniss

"No gold?" I ask

"Not that I've seen." Says Katniss

I laugh

"All this way for nothing. Well those boys are in for a big surprise"

"Will they leave?" asks Katniss

"Some of them might." I conclude

"Will you go home?" asks Katniss

"Well, its not like I have much of a home to go back to, I've never really belonged anywhere" I say

"You could belong here" says Katniss

We reach an old cottage near the centre of the trees Katniss knocks on the door and an old women comes out.

She smiles at me

"Hello Peeta Mellark"

"Hello" I say nervously wondering how this women knows my name.

"Come closer Peeta Mellark" says the women

She stares into my eyes for a moment then says

"He has a good soul and he's handsome too"

"Oh, I like her" I say to Katniss

"I knew you would" says Katniss she rests her head in my shoulder. I suddenly hear Thom and Bristol's voices

"Mellark! Mellark? Where are you mate?"

"We can't let them see us" I say

"Quick over here" says the women pointing to the table.

Thom and Bristol are closer to the house now

"This place gives me the creeps, savages could be hiding anywhere" says Bristol

"Aye, if you spot one don't ask any questions. Just shoot" says Thom

Fortunately they failed to notice the log in front of them.

They both land with a thud. "Watch your feet you big oaf!" says Thom

Then the old woman whistles an all to realistic call of a crow.

"Lets get out of here!" Yells Thom

"But what about Mellark?" asks Bristol

"He's a big lad, he can look after himself" says Thom and they run away

"I'm glad your on our side" I say "Thank you um"

"Call me Mags dear boy, and your welcome"

"I better get back before they send the whole camp after me" I say

"When will I see you again" asks Katniss

"Meet me tonight. Right here." I say

Katniss's POV

He caresses my face, and I reluctantly let his hand slip away from mine.

"Well I haven't had this much excitement in over fifty years" says Mags

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean I want to see him again" I say

"Who wouldn't? _I _want to see him again" says Mags

"But still something inside is telling me its the right thing" I say

"Perhaps it's your dream" says Mags

"My dream? Do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?" I ask

Mags only nods

* * *

**REVEIW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right the reason I'm updating today is because I'm going away for half-term so I wanted to put up another chapter before I go.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**DICLAIMER- I don't own The Hunger Games or the movie 'Pocahontas'.**

**Moving onto**

Chapter 6

No-One's POV

The warriors arrived with the dawn. When Katniss saw them she had to restrain herself from screaming. Madge walked straight to her.

"Katniss, are you crazy? What were you doing with one of them?" asked a very concerned Madge

But before Katniss could answer Gale came over and said

"There you are"

"Gale" said Katniss, Gale put his arm around her

"Look at them. Now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons"

The chief then said to the large crowd of warriors

"Now, that we are joined by our brothers we will defeat this enemy"

Katniss's POV

Then my father turned to a chief from a nearby village and started talking to him quietly. I run over to them

"Father, I need to speak with you" I say urgently

"Not now, my daughter. The council is gathering" replies my father

"We don't have to fight them! There must be a better way" I reason

"Sometimes our paths are chosen for us" says my father

"But maybe we should try talking to them" I say

"They do not want to talk" says my father dismissively

"But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn't you?" I ask desperately

"Katniss" says My now rather irritated father

"Wouldn't you?" I repeat

"Of course I would. But it is not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore" he says sadly before he goes inside.

* * *

Peeta's POV

I walk through the forest on my way back to camp, I hear a twig snap then Darius points his gun at it then at me.

"Easy, Darius. It's me" I say

"Oh,Peeta. I could've killed you" says Darius worriedly

"Not aiming like that you couldn't. Keep both eyes open when you shoot. You'll see twice as well" I say before I go back inside

"Mellark, there you are" says Bristol

"We were looking all over for ya" says Thom

"Mellark! Where have you been" yells Snow

"I was scouting the terrain, sir" I say smoothly

"Excellent. Then you must know the Indians whereabouts. We'll need that information for the battle" says Snow

"What battle?" I ask

"We will eliminate these savages once and for all" says Snow

"No you can't do that!" I say angrily

"Oh, can't I" Snow hisses

"Look we don't have to fight them" I say reasonably

"Peeta, what's gotten into you?" asks Darius

"I met one" I say

"You what?" says Thom

"A savage" says Darius

"They're not savages, they can help us. They know the land. They how to navigate the rivers. And look-" I say holding up the corn. "Its food"

"What is it?" asks Bristol

"It's better than hardtack and gruel I can tell you" I say

"I like gruel" says Wiggins. Snow snatches the corn out of my hand and drops it on the ground as if it were a venomous snake.

"They don't want to feed us- you ninnies! They want to kill us, all of us!" shouts Snow "They've got our gold and they'll do anything to keep it"

"But there is no gold!" I says

"No gold?" says Thom in shock

"I suppose your little Indian friend told you this?" says Snow smugly

"Yes!" I say glaring at him

"Lies! Lies! All of it! Murderous thieves. There's no room for their kind in a civilised society" says Snow

"But this is _their _land!" I yell I have never been so angry in my life how DARE he call Katniss a liar.

"This is MY land! I make the laws here! And I say anyone... who so much as looks at an Indian without killing him on sight.. will be tried for treason and hanged!" hisses Snow evilly.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

No-One's POV

Katniss sprinted through the village

"Katniss!" said Madge

"Madge!" said Katniss in surprise

"Don't go out there. I lied for you once. Don't ask me to do it again" she says

"I have to do this" said Katniss determinedly

"He's one of them" said Madge she tried to grab Katniss's arm

"You don't know him!" said Katniss pulling her arm away but Madge steeped in front of her

"If you go out there you'll be turning your back on your own people"

"I'm trying to I _help _my people" said Katniss

"Katniss, please. You're my best friend. I don't want to see you get hurt" said Madge

"I won't. I know what I'm doing" said Katniss

"Katniss, no!" shouted Madge, but Katniss had already run off into the forest.

* * *

By the lake

* * *

Peeta blew out his candle and sneaked out of my tent. He saw Thom, Bristol, Darius and some other men had all gathered round a camp fire.

"But what if Mellark is right? What if there is no gold?" said Bristol

"If you ask me Snow's been lying to us since we left London." Said a man beside him

"Listen to ya. Ya bunch of idiots. Thoose savages didn't attack us for nothin'. They're hidin' somethin'. Said Thom

Darius saw Peeta slip out the gate. He stood up but didn't say a word.

Darius look out the gate to see where Peeta had gone. Snow snuck up behind him, shoved him out the gate and whispered "Follow him". "Yes Governor" said Darius

"I want to know where he's sneaking off to" whispered Snow

"Yes sir" said Darius

"And if you happen to see any Indians," Snow tossed Darius a gun "Shoot them". But before Darius left Snow said

"Oh and Darius, you've been a slipshod sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don't disappoint me again". Then Darius left.

In the village

Gale was by a fire sharpening his knife

"Gale" said Madge

"What is it?" he asked harshly

"It's Katniss" said Madge

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" asked Gale

Madge took a deep breath "I think she's in trouble"

* * *

At Mag's house

* * *

Katniss's POV

When I reach Mag's house she lets me in "The Earth is trembling child. What's happened?"

"The warriors are here" I say

"Katniss" I hear Peeta call

"Peeta!" I say

He takes both my hands and says "Listen to me. My men are planning to attack your people. You've got to warn them"

"Maybe it's not too late to stop this" I say "You have to come with me and talk to my father"

"Katniss, talking isn't going to do any good. I already tried talking to my men but everything about this land has them spooked" says Peeta

"Young man sometimes the right path is not the easiest one" says Mags

"Don't you see" she pushes Peeta towards me "Only when the fighting stops can you be together"

"All right. Let's go talk to your father" says Peeta

I rap my arms around his neck, and before I can stop myself kiss him. He kisses me back.

No-One's POV

But what Katniss and Peeta didn't know was that Darius had seen them, he saw them kissing his eyes wided. But Gale saw them too and ran and wrestled Peeta to the ground then Gale pulled his newly sharpened knife. Gale was about to slit Peeta's throat when a gun fired a Gale fell to the ground dead.

* * *

**How was that Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while..**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games or the movie 'Pocahontas'**

**Now may I present**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

**No-One's POV**

Katniss gasped in horror as Gale's body hit the ground. Darius then came out of hiding

"Darius" said Peeta sounding shell- shocked

"Is he-" asked Darius worriedly only to be cut off by Katniss sounding both shocked and angry "You killed him"

"I thought that-" said Darius trying to explain but Katniss ordered "Get away from him!"

Peeta held her back "Katniss, it won't help! He was only-"

"HE KILLED HIM!" she screamed

"Darius, get out of here! Get out of here" ordered Peeta as he heard voices heading their way.

Suddenly the Indians burst through the trees and grab Peeta and tied his hands behind his back and lead him away.

Katniss sunk down into the dirt next to Gale's body and then more of her tribe came to take him away as well.

* * *

In the village

* * *

When the chief saw Gale's body, he was in shock. So was the rest of the village. "Who did this?" he asked angrily. Then Peeta's captors pulled Peeta forward whilst one of the on-lookers explained the whole thing "Katniss was in the woods. Gale went to find he and this white man attacked her". When Madge saw this she felt immense guilt she never meant for this to happen she had just wanted Katniss to be safe. "Your weapons are strong, but our anger is now stronger" said the chief staring into Peeta's eyes with hatred "At sunrise he will be the first to die".

Katniss then spoke up in desperation "But Father-!"

"I told you to stay in the village. You disobeyed me" said the chief turning to his daughter and speaking in the same tone he had used when he had announced Peeta's execution "You have shamed your father"

"I was only trying to help" said Katniss her grey eyes filling up with tears

"Because of your foolishness Gale is dead!" yelled the chief "Take him away" he told the guards and they did.

Once all the people had left Katniss kneeled down and that's when the tears began to fall, when she saw a shadow above her she looked up to see Madge.

"Gale was just coming to protect me" said Katniss sadly

"Katniss.. I sent Gale after you" said Madge she then explained "I was worried about you. I-I thought I was doing the right thing" when she was finished she half expected Katniss to strangle her but instead Katniss only stared at the floor

"All this happened because of me and now I'll never see Peeta Mellark again" said Katniss in despair

Madge took a hold of her hand "Come with me" she said.

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

When Madge stops I see that we are outside the tent where Peeta is being held, me and Madge walk up to it the guards try to stop us but Madge simply says "Katniss wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Gale".

"Be quick" says one of the guards

I go in and see Peeta tied to a post under a shaft of moonlight, I walk over to him and sit down. Hw lifts up his head "Katniss"

"I'm so sorry" I say leaning into him

"For what, this? I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this. Can't think of any right now but-" says Peeta before I cut him off

"It would have been better if we'd never met; none of this would've even happened"

"Katniss look at me" says Peeta

I look up

"I'd rather die tomorrow... than live a hundred years without knowing you" says Peeta

Madge suddenly appears at the entrance

"Katniss."

"I can't leave you" I tell Peeta

"You never will. No matter what happens to me I'll always be with you. Always" answers Peeta

I kiss him one more time before I am forced to leave.

* * *

Back at the English fort

* * *

**No-ones POV**

"Help! Help! Somebody help me! Help! Help!" yelled Darius as he ran for the gates

"Easy lad what is it?" asked Bristol

"It's Mellark! They got him!" said Darius panicked

"Who got him?" asked Thom

"The Savages" answered Darius

"Savages?"

"They captured him! Dragged him off" explained Darius

"Where'd they take him" asked Thom

"They headed north" said Darius

As Darius answered more questions Wiggins awoken by the shouting was pulled into Snow's tent.

Snow covered his mouth "It's perfect Wiggins. I couldn't have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine"

"We've got to save him! He'd do the same for any of us!" said Darius

"Darius is right! We've got to do something" agreed Bristol

"And so we shall" said Snow appearing from no-where "I told you those savages couldn't be trusted Mellark tried to befriend them and look what they've done to him. But now I say it's time to rescue our choragus comrade. At day break we attack!"

At Mag's house

"They're going to kill him at sunrise Mags" said Katniss

"You have to stop them" said Mags

"I can't" answered Katniss

"Child, remember your dream" said Mags

"I was wrong Mags I followed the wrong path. I feel so lost" said Katniss

Then that stupid racoon comes in through the window and hands something to me

"The compass?" I say suddenly the arrow begins to turn "The spinning arrow?"

"It's the arrow from your dream" says Mags

"I was right it was pointing to him" I say happliy, then I see the sun just beginning to appear "Sunrise"

"It's not too late, child. Let the spirits of the earth guide you. You know your path child now follow it." Says Mags

I immediately begin to run north. _Please don't let it be too late _I think

**Reveiw please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games or the movie Pocahontas **

Chapter 8

* * *

No-one's POV

At dawn, the high cliff on which the execution would take place was surrounded by guards. The English were at the bottom of the cliff obviously waiting for the right time to strike.

"Bring out the prisoner!" The Chief ordered. Peeta was dragged from a nearby tent, the ropes around his wrists were so tight they were almost cutting off the blood flowing to his fingers. His head was then placed on the large rock at the ledge.

The chief then raised the staff that would deliver his death blow,when Katniss ran through the crowds and jumped in front of the chief shielding Peeta's body with hers. "NO!" She cried.

* * *

Katniss's POV

"If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too." I say

"Daughter, stand back!" My father orders

"I WON'T!" I yell "I love him,father"

All round me I here whispers and murmurs of confusion and anger.

"Look around you. This is where the path of hatred has brought us. This is the path _I_ choose, father. What will your be?" I ask

My father's eyes dart from the English, their guns pointed at us, to our men with their bows and arrows trained on the English. He closes his eyes for a moment, then raises his staff above his head and says

"My daughter speaks with a wisdom beyond her years. We have all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward if there is too be more killing, it will not start with me."

He lowers his staff down and says to a nearby guard "Release him."

The guard dose so and I rap my arms around Peeta and kiss him.

"Now's our chance fire!" Says Snow snapping me back to reality.

No-one's POV

"NO!" Said Darius

"What?!" Said Snow in disbelief

"They let him go." Said Darius

"They don't want to fight" agreed Bristol

"It's a trick, don't you see? Fire!" Ordered Snow.

No one responded

"Fine! I'll settle this myself!" Snow yelled grabbing a nearby gun and training it on Peeta.

Luckily this particular Gun didn't contain any bullets because that particular gun had been the one Darius used when he'd shoot Gale, and when Darius shoot him, he had used his last bullet.

The initial shook wore off then Darius cried "You tried to shoot him!"

"Mellark was right all along!" Said Thom

"We never should have listened to you!" Agreed Bristol

"Get the gun!" Someone yelled, then the soldiers grabbed Snow.

"Put him in chains!" Ordered Darius

"I'll see you all hanged for this" Hissed Snow

"And gag him as well" added Darius.

* * *

**Please Reveiw the epilogue will be posted later **


	9. Epilogue

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the movie 'Pocahontas'

* * *

Epilogue

A few days after the execution fiasco, the English went back home, thankfully taking Snow with them.

Peeta and Katniss stayed together and eventually got married.

As for Snow, he was found guilty of treason and sentenced to death.

Madge and Katniss stayed best friends.

In years to come people will still remember their story, of how two people who were so far away found each other.

This is because, Katniss and Peeta wrote down their story. About finding love in unexpected places. About a girl who never thought she'd find love.

And how a boy, who came from a distant land, changed it.

The End

* * *

I know the last line kinda sucked but I couldn't think of anything else.

It has been a Privilege Writing this for you guys.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Love,

Wands and Waves

PS If I was to write Everlark except with the plot of Mulan would you read it?


	10. New Story

New Story

Hey, thanks for all the reviews I will be writting Everlark with Mulan plot. It will probably be called 'In His Place' the title needs a little work so if you have any suggestions please let me know.

Here is the summary

_The Everdeen family's only child, tomboy Katniss, fails to fulfil a Chinese girl's traditional duty as desirable bride. When the empire mobilizes a man from every family to fight the invading Capitol,Katniss fears her father, an honorable veteran, is no longer up to fighting and joins in his place, masquerading as fictitious son Ping. _

The first chapter is coming soon.

Love,

Wands and Waves


End file.
